The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems and in particular to a method and circuitry for preserving a logic state.
In circuitry for selectively latching a logic state (e.g., binary zero or one), it is desirable to reduce power consumption, especially during inactive periods (e.g., when the logic state is static). With a previous technique for reducing power consumption, a shortcoming is that the circuitry's performance (e.g., speed) is reduced during periods of active operation. With another previous technique, the circuitry's performance is maintained during periods of active operation, but the logic state is either: (a) not preserved during an inactive period; or (b) preserved during an inactive period in a manner that involves an inefficient reset process for restoring the logic state during a subsequent period of active operation.
A need has arisen for a method and circuitry for preserving a logic state, in which various shortcomings of previous techniques are overcome. For example, a need has arisen for a method and circuitry for preserving a logic state, in which power consumption is reduced while preserving a logic state.